Ethan is busted
by Littlemisssunshie
Summary: Jane is kidnapped by Jessie and now is a vampire. Ethan was left alone with Benny what will he tell mum and dad? how will they find Ethan's sister i know bad summery but its a good story i will upload every week please read this is my second fanfic also please comment whats good and bad so i can work on it i i know people are reading this also you can comment suggestions


**i do not own anything also i will add myself sasha**

**i do not own anything also i will add myself sasha**

GOING TO LA

Sarah : come on dorks get in the car we are going

IN THE AIRPORT GOING GETTING INTO THERE SEATS

Rory : but i don't wanna sit with Benny i wanna sit with Erica no fair

Erica : EEEEEEWWWW it was one kiss and it was a life or death thing I did not mean it !

Sarah: just sit down

IN LA GOING TO MEET MR DAVENPORT TO STAY

Adam: i cant wait to meet em im gonna hit em with the TURBO BOOTY SHAKE!

Bree: Im gonna hit em with my cheer bomb !

Leo: ya ya im gonna show them my greatness (does super hero move)

everyone: hahahaha as if they will think your cool

leo: stop making fun of smaller cuter people

DING DONG

EVERYONE RUSHES TO THE DOOR OPENS IT

bree: ITS DINA MIGHT DINA-MIGHT TICK TICK TICK DINA-MIGHT !

Adam: DOES TURBO BOOTY SHAKE

chase: hi welcome im the smartest yet most clam come in

Rory: EPIC PLACE PARTY TIME (fist bumpes Adem ) yo dude

Erica: sick place

Adem: wow 3 hot babes

Leo: Adem lets do this the right way you get sasha i get blonde and chace gets the serah

serah: yeah not gonna happen

sasha: yeah

ethen and Benny: Video game night oh yeah

Tasha and Mr davenport: hi and welcome im sorry for all the Adam bree chase and Leo now i will show you your rooms first Benny Rory and Ethan go down the corridor tern left then when you see the room with the flat screen TV and the video games yeah that's my room keep walking and turn right MR DAVENPORT gave the direction to there room then the girls

THE NEXT DAY

Leo: aww

davenport(im gonna say MD for short) their is blood on my floor

Leo: yeah you noticed i fell BIG D

sasha comes in

sasha: oh know holds mouth

EVERYONE COMES IN (SASHA GOES CRAZY FOR ANY BLOOD)

Sasha: im, im fine

erica helps sasha

walks away into the girl room

sasha: oh god BLOOD BLOOD! i need blood

ethan: its ok here gives a capsule of blood

sasha: thanks

THEY EXPLORE THE HOUSE THEY FIND THE LAB

rory: COOL!

lab rat gang oh no AH

my babysitter's a vampire gang AHHHH

what is this?

bree: its our lab

Leo my arm is still bleeding

sasha: hisses and shows fangs

lab rat gang: AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU

Sasha: IM GONNA TELL EM WE ARE ...

OK

so its gonna sound crazy but ... serah rory erica and i are vampires and benny is a magic sorcerer and ethan can see visiens

everyone gasped

lab rat gang: we also have a thing we need to tell u we are bionic adem is the smartest man on earth

Erica: lame much

bree has super speed

Sasha: we vampires have that too

and Adam has strength

Rory: vampires too

and leo is normal ...

sooo you can go on missions together

MD COMES IN

MD: OMG vampires and magic people

and u told them planet is doomed people will take adem bree and chase away they will tell

my babysitter's a vampire: we wont you also just don't tell ok

THEY GO INTO THE BOYS ROOM

Leo: everyone gets some power but me

sasha: i can make you a vampire but im not gonna

LEO MAKES A SAD FACE

bree: anyway show us your fangs

VAMPIRES SHOW FANGS AND HISS

Adem: cool

sasha: i will go get us some snakes

what do ya wont?

bree: pizza

adem: chips

chase: saled

rory: rabit

serah: rat

everyone els chips ?

YEAH

k

SASHA USES SUPER SPEED TO GO GET THE SNAKES SHE TAKES 5 SECONDS

here hands everyone there food

non vampires: are you gonna eat that in front of us ?

vampires:umm noooo

NEXT DAY

md: mission everyone to the lab

vampires: oohhh can we join

md:no your not bionic they are genetically engineered

rory: ya well ... we got super speed epic hearing and off the hook fangs plus we fly

sasha: ya come on

md: fine but you gotta listen

bree: yay


End file.
